cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Hydrofoil
AA mode Hydrofoil_Weapon_Jammer.jpg Jammer mode |faction = Allies |baseunit = |role = Anti-aircraft ship |useguns = Icarus 20mm CIWS AA gun Scramblegun weapon jammer |usearmor = |tier = |hp = 400 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Medium |trans = |amphibious = |cost = $900 |time = 0:10 |produced = Seaport |req = |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = |seaspeed = |range = |sight = |ability = Scramblegun weapon jammer |structure = |notes = }} The Allied Hydrofoils are fast and lightweight anti-aircraft ships used during the War of the Three Powers and The Uprising. History Adapted from a light skiff commonly employed by forces of the South American Allied nations' Coast Guard, the Allies' hydrofoil is a fast-moving vessel designed for surveillance and defensive operations. It features a fast-firing 20 mm close-in weapons system well-suited for engaging low-flying enemy aircraft, although its facing limits the weapon to a pure anti-air role. However, the hydrofoil gains versatility thanks to its Scramblegun weapon jammer, an electromagnetic beam that draws upon the hydrofoil's advanced computers and fuel reserves to temporarily disable most known weapons systems on an individual, nearby target. Thus, while the hydrofoil is not equipped to fend off a full-scale naval invasion, it can adequately fend for itself and provides invaluable support as part of a naval strike group. The current hydrofoil was made famous in the Battle of Port-Au-Prince, in which a small fleet of them were able to shoot down an entire squadron of MiG fighters before the MiGs could eliminate a wing of Century bombers carrying reinforcements to the city. Meanwhile, several of the hydrofoils broke off to thwart an offshore Dreadnought bombardment. This was the first time a naval commander employed one group of hydrofoils dedicated exclusively to jamming enemy ship capabilities and another to shred an airforce. After the MiGs were destroyed, the hydrofoils executed a high-speed tactical retreat. The only naval casualties that day were hydrofoil detachments that were unlucky enough to be sucked from out of the water by the Soviets' hated Magnetic satellite. It has been rumoured that the performance of the hydrofoil that day was largely responsible for increased numbers of Soviet Akula submarines in Soviet operations around the Gulf of Mexico. Though the hydrofoil is usually one of the first naval units fielded by many naval commanders, it features one of the most advanced pieces of technology ever produced by the Allied nations in the Scramblegun weapon jammer. The Scramblegun's electromagnetic force is demanding on all onboard weapon systems and thus is mutually exclusive with the 20mm gun. The jammer's capability is focused enough to block weapon systems of vehicles as small as the Sickle or ships as large as a Dreadnought. This allows the hydrofoil to at least stalemate a conflict with most other naval craft or enemy armour at the shoreline, leading a group of Guardian tank and Apollo Fighter pilots to publicly question why the jamming technology has not been applied to ground and aerial attack craft. It appears that until Allied military scientists work out a way to add more than a single special weapons hardpoint to any design, they will have to make due as-is. Hydrofoil captains are more often than not former Coast Guard defenders looking to do the Allied nations proud, and they tend to be regarded for their poise in the face of formidable enemy fleets. While it must be daunting to hit the seas equipped with nothing that can directly attack other naval forces, most hydrofoil captains seem to relish the opportunity to go head-to-head with more imposing ships—and effectively shut them down. It was used to take down all forms of aircraft flying over the sea and its weapon jammer can jam all structures, ships, aircraft and tanks. It has light armor and it is exclusively an anti-air vessel. If it is cornered by enemy vessels it will be finished off quickly. Abilities Assessment Pros *Very good against aircraft - highest firepower of all anti-air ship *Weapon Jammers jam all surface and air targets and buildings except infantry *Cheap *Fast *Available to Tier 1 Cons *Light armour *Cannot harm surface targets *Cannot stop targets from moving with jammer *Jammers cannot jam multiple targets *Not amphibious Quotes Upon exiting a Seaport *''Hydrofoil here, what's going on?'' Select *''Hydrofoil!'' *''What we gonna do?'' *''Ready for you man!'' *''What's up?'' *''Let's have a good time!'' *''Yup!'' *''Let's take her out for a cruise!'' Moving *''Ahh yes!'' *''Let me show you around!'' *''Steady!'' *''Nice waters here, yeah?'' *''I like this one!'' *''Let's see what she can do!'' *''Of course my friend!'' Attacking *''Another one eh?'' *''Bring it down!'' *''We got them!'' *''Definitely!'' *''Come down from there!'' *''Blast them!'' Use Weapons Jammer *''Take their guns away!'' *''Scramble the next!'' *''This is a no fire zone!'' *''Put your guns down!'' *''Whacha gonna' do with dat, huh?!'' *''You'll hurt somebody with that!'' Move to Attack *''I see them!'' *''They don't belong here!'' *''Let's clear the skies!'' *''We'll send them away!'' *''Take them out of the sky!'' *''Their spoiling a good time!'' *''Hey, get away from here!'' In combat *''They still up there?'' *''He's coming down!'' *''How much can they take?'' *''Keep it cool!'' *''Having a good time, eh?'' Retreating *''Let's go! Let's go!'' *''We're out!'' *''And that's the end of our tour!'' *''Happy hour is over!'' Under fire *''Whats all this commotion?!!'' *''Hey man, you're scratching my boat!'' *''Oh that ain't cool, man!'' *''Taking some hits over here!'' *''SOS!'' Trivia *The Hydrofoils' captains appear to be speak in a Jamaican accent. *Hydrofoils rise from the water when on the move, supported only by their "fins". After moving, they will slowly sink again to its original position. *Rarely, when the Hydrofoil is ordered to switch weapons, a glitch will occur. A Hydrofoil will fire using its Scramblegun or jam enemies by focusing them with the chain gun, with the effects still included. *Judging from the red markings and white finish of the boats' concept artwork below, it can be assumed that the ship was originally designed for the Empire of the Rising Sun. Gallery RA3 Hydrofoil1.jpg|Concept art RA3 Hydrofoil2sm.jpg|Ditto Hydrofoils.jpg|Hydrofoils destroying Kirov airships Videos File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_Hydrofoil_Surveillance_Footage|Surveillance Footage See also *Bullfrog transport - Soviet anti-air vessel counterpart. *Sea-Wing - Imperial anti-air vessel counterpart. Category:Red Alert 3 Ships Category:Red Alert 3 Allied Arsenal